YuGiOh! GX Duel Academia: Magical Year
by Artes Oscuras
Summary: Jaden Yuki lived in an orphanage all of his life, but what happens when he meets two friends that he hasn't seen for years, change drastically? 1st story. please read
1. The Great Duelist, Jaden Yuki

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here, except 4 OCs

Legend:

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Spirits talking"_

**The Great Duelist, Jaden Yuki!**

In Neo Domino City, a 15-year old boy with a dark tone of brown at the bottom half of his hair and a lighter tone at the top, was running fast to the Duel Academia entrance exams.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" said the teen "The train had to be late today of all days! No, it's exciting! This is just one of the tests given to me!" he said with enthusiasm "_Guuuts! _Just you wait, duel academia!" he said, running past everyone, and then a black motorcycle speeded near to him. They looked at each other before the driver sped fast in front of him, then the teen, not looking where he was looking, bumped into someone with a black tight shirt and crazy hair, which made him and his duel disk fall. "Ow, sorry!" he said, before picking up his cards. '_This boy, he seems familiar, but I don't think I've seen him before.' _thought the man, then he saw a card that surprised him. "_Is that…!". "_You're a duelist, aren't you?" the man asked. "Huh? Yeah, I'm gonna take the test for Duel Academia." the teen answered, "My name's Jaden Yuki.". '_J-Jaden Yuki? That's…!'. "_Hey, you're…**.**" "Take this, it's lucky, and it wants to go with you" "Uhh…" "Take it, I have a feeling it belongs with you." "Uhhh… okay then, thank you!" "Do your best." Said the man while walking away." "Yes, sir. Thank you very much!" the man gave him a thumbs-up in response. Jaden took a look at the card: Winged Kuriboh. _"Kuri, kuri!" _"Huh?" he said looking around him, then at his watch, "Oh no!" he then ran to the dome building while putting the Winged into his deck

_Back with the man with crazy hair…_

'_Hmmm… that kid intrigues me a lot, well, it seems I'm visiting Kaiba.' The man thought_

_Meanwhile, at Kame Game Shop_

An old man was going to his garage and saw the man on a red motorbike with purple flames. "Yugi, where are you going?" asked the old man. "To the Duel Academia entrance exam, grandpa. Tell Tea I'm going out for a while." Said Yugi, then rode off to the dome building. "Alright, Yugi!" Solomon said, waving.

_Meanwhile, at the Duel Academia Entrance Exam_

The staff of Duel Academia was watching as the duels took place.

_Narration: On this day, skill exams for Duel Academia, an academy for training elite duelists, are being held at Kaiba Land. Duel Academia's entrance exam is split into a written and practical skills portion. Only examinees selected through their written exams advance on to the skill exam._

_Outside_

A man in a black suit gave a nod to two teachers signaling that there are no more examinees, just then, Jaden climbed a wall and said "Wait up! Examinee Number 110: Jaden Yuki! I'm safe, right?" Jaden asked '_Playing all that Assassin's Creed actually paid off!' he thought_

_Inside_

Jaden ran to see the current duel, bumping into a small blunette. "Oh! They're at it, they're at it! Jaden said excitedly as he watched the duel

_The Duel _

_Examinee LP: 3200_

_Field:_

_Vorse Raider ATK mode 1900 ATK_

_2 set cards_

_Proctor LP: 2000_

_Field:_

_Big Shield Gardna DEF mode 2600 defense_

_Gear Golem the Moving Fortress DEF mode 2200 defense _

"No matter how well-capable you may be, in the face of my Super Defense Deck, you can no longer reduce my life points" said the proctor. "We'll see about that, trap card, activate, Ring of Destruction!" the examinee said in a British accent as he activated said trap card. "What!" "This Trap card destroys a face-up attack position monster, and then both sides take damage equal to its ATK, and I choose, my Vorse Raider! And if that's not enough, I activate my second trap card, Barrel behind the door!" said the examinee, surprising the professor "When I'm supposed to take damage because of a card effect, you take it instead.". "No!" the professor exclaimed as his life points were reduced to zero. "The examination duel is over, congratulations! Welcome to the academy, Bastion Misawa." The proctor said, congratulating him. "Thank you, oh wise proctor." Bastion said

_Meanwhile, at somewhere on the stands_

"Bastion Misawa, examinee #1 he's good, isn't he?" said a blunette wearing blue to a raven-haired boy wearing the same thing. It was worth coming all this way to see him after hearing the rumors, wasn't it, Chazz?" a brunette said to the raven-haired boy. "Nonsense. These entrance exam duels are just set on a low level. Coming out of the academy for this was such a waste. Duel Academia doesn't need two kings, only one. Everyone will learn that, the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way." He said

_Back with Jaden_

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Jaden."Of course it was. That's Bastion Misawa, Examinee #1, or in other words, first place in the written test." The blunette he bumped into earlier said. "Oh, so that's what the examinee number means, huh?" Jaden asked. "You pass depending on your grades on the written portion and the details of your duel. Even though I managed to win my duel, I'm not sure if they'll accept me, being that I'm #119 and all..."the blunette said, depressed. "Don' sweat it!" Jaden said, trying to cheer him up "If you're lucky enough, you'll pass! I'm #110, after all!". "You're an examinee too?" asked the blunette. "Yup!". " But the duels for the 100s already ended with the very first group. By the way, I'm Syrus Truesdale" Jaden made a funny surprised face after he said that. "Hey, Jaden!" a blonde Australian-accented guy callled, he looked almost exactly like Jack Atlas, except he had messy hair. "Huh? Oh, hey, Kachinu," he said then saw a brunette with a yellow sundress and glasses girl near him ", and hi, Masami!" he said, greeting them. "Hello, Jaden-kun!" she said. "Looks like you made it!" Kachinu said. "Well, not exactly…" Jaden said, scratching the back of his head.

_Meanwhile, at the staff's area in the stands_

"We don't even need to deliberate on Bastion. I think it's settled."_ A teacher said to another. 'That's all of them' _thought a teacher wearing make-up as he closed his book. "Mr. Crowler, there's one more examinee that made it to registration at the last minute…" the man from outside said to the teacher wearing make-up. "Did you call me Mr.?" he asked with an Italian accent. "Uhm… Ms. Crowler?". "I have a PHD in dueling, I'll have you know I have earned the title Dr., thank you. Anyway, what is his rank on the written test?" Dr. Crowler said. "He Examinee # 110." The man said. He hardly has any sense of readiness if he's coming in at the last minute, no? We have no need for a slacker in our academy-no ne." Crowler said. "However, he made it in time, to a point, so he _does _qualify for the exam." A teacher said. "And a train incident is to blame; ayway…" said another teacher. "Not letting him take it might not be such a good idea." Said another teacher said. "Non problema—lema! Non! Non! Non!(No problem—lem! No! No! No!) (Phone rings)Yes? Who may I ask is speaking? Oh, it's you, Mr. Principal!" Crowler said."I heard there's an examinee that made it in time for the test at the last minute due to a train incident" "Eh?" "He may have done poorly on his written exam, but don't deprive him of his chance. Our school's objective is to garner a wide range of talents to train into them well-rounded duelists, after all. And I don't want a repeat of last year, where you cut more than half of all student applicants for, What was it? Calling you Mr. or Ms? Whatever, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot." The principal reminded him. _'Such sharp ears, you sly, old dog. Duel Academia is an academy for the dueling elite! Perché! Why is Principal Sheppard backing up that slacker?" _he thought. "I will duel him!" He declared. "P-please wait! Dr. Crowler, please take an examination deck." A teacher said, holding a case of decks. "I have no need for that! I shall use my own deck!" the doctor retorted.

_Back with Jaden_

"…And that's what happened."Jaden said, explaining what happened. "Are you sure it was Yugi Moto? I thought he was in New York with his wife." "I thought that too!" Kachinu and Masami said, respectively. "Who else do you know has magenta, black, and yellow hair naturally?" Jaden asked. "You're right, Jaden-kun." Masami said. "And he also gave a card," he told them, taking a card out, but then a voice was heard over the PA system _"Examinee #110: Jaden Yuki. _"Well, I'm up. See ya!" Jaden said to the three. "Wait! Have you seen Kimu-san anywhere?" Masami asked. "No." Jaden replied. He then spotted Bastion. "Hey you're really strong, you might be the second strongest of all duelists here" Jaden said while walking to the duel field. "Wait, if I'm second then who's first?" Bastion questioned him."Me, of course!" Jaden said, and then walked to the duel field again. "He only ranked nine higher than me, so why is he so confident?" Syrus thought out loud. "After he got about a hundred win streak, all the victories got into his head." The Australian accent boy boy said. "He won that many duels! In a row!" Syrus asked loudly. "Yup!" Masami said in a happy tone. "Woah." Syrus said. "100 duels. What a record. I look forward to dueling you, Jaden." Bastion said smiling, after he heard their conversation.

_Meanwhile, at somewhere NOT in the stands_

A green-haired guy wearing white watched everything happening with an expressionless face when a man with crazy hair walked to his side. "Long time no see, Yugi." he said, greeting the man. "You too, Kaiba(first series anime/ season 0 Kaiba)." Yugi responded with. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York with Tea." Kaiba said. "Everyone does. I'm here because there's a kid here I'm interested in." Yugi told him. "The only duelist left is: Jaden Yuki." "Yeah, that's him" said Yugi. "Why?" Kaiba asked. "Because…"

_Meanwhile, at somewhere else that's also NOT in the stands_

_ 'You finally came, Jaden. Let's see how good you've become." _thought a guy with black hair and white hair covering the left left part of his face, a gray visor, a hoodie attached to a cape like batman's cape, except it's white on the inside and has the Crimson Dragon colored white with a yin yang in the middle and black and white leather pants and leather shoes, and there's also a scythe which is black at the handle, and at the blade the top part is white and the small bottom part was black and was also glowing a bit.

_The duel field _

Jaden was looking around while two women were preparing the doctor's duel disk. "Boun giorno!(Good day!)" the doctor said. "Jaden Yuki, sir." Jaden said, greeting him. Seňior Jaden, I am Dr. Vellian Crowler, acting Chief General Director of Practical Application at the academy." the doctor stated. "What an honor, to think that the Director of Practical Application would challenge _me! _I'm sure that means you're expecting a lot out of me then!" Jaden said excitedly and chuckled. _'I'm struck speechless.' Crowler said sweatdropping._

_Meanwhile ,in the stands, with Chazz._

_ "_Who'd think Dr. Crowler would deal with this personally?" said the first guy. "That Jaden guy must be pretty big, huh?" the 3rd guy said. _'I can't believe this!' _Chazz thought, in total shock_._

_Back to the duel field_

"Duel Blazer, on!" the doctor said, activating his duel disk on his blazer. "Wow! That's awesome! Dr. Crowler, how can I get one of those cool duel blazers?" Jaden asked impressed by the doctor's duel blazers. "All the high-achieving students have one." '_Not that it would concern a slacker like you. It never will.'. _"All right, then. I'll do my best!" Jaden said. "Duel!" they said together.

Jaden 4000 LP

Crowler 4000 LP

Jaden's turn

"My turn!" he said, drawing his first five cards, then his sixth, then chuckled. "What's so funny?" asked Crowler. "I activate Anctient Rules(Normal Spell Effect: Special summon a level 5 or higher monster from your hand) and use it to summon, my Dark Magician!" Jaden declared, surprising everyone, but what surprised them most was its appearance. It's hair was yellow, the supposed purple lines are green, the violet parts are black, the staff was black, the lines on the staff were yellow, and the orb was red. 

_Meanwhile, with Chazz_

"Th-th-the…" the first guy stuttered. "The Dark Magician" the third guy finished. "N-no. Way." Chazz in even more shock than before.

_Meanwhile, with Yugi_

"He has a Dark Magician!" Kaiba Shouted. _'This kid is full of mysteries.' _Thought Yugi.

_Meanwhile, with the three from before._

"A Dark Magician! And why is it like that?" Syrus asked to nobody in particular. "He had that card ever since he was a baby, or at least what his foster mother told us." Kachinu said. "Yup! But it's very weird for him to have a card like that ever since he was a baby." Masami told him. "Wow" was all syrus could say."

_Meanwhile, with Bastion _

_ 'Jaden Yuki, you are a most surprising duelist' _he thought

_Meanwhile, at a faraway island  
><em> 

A man nearly choked drinking wine while watching the duel on his laptop_ 'Why is his card like that? There are no Dark Magicians colored like that! I'll have to investigate this at once!' _he then closed his laptop and went to his helicopter

_Meanwhile, at somewhere **near** the stands _

"A Dark Magician" dirty blonde-haired girl wearing white with blue lines and a blue miniskirt exclaimed. _'Today just got a lot more interesting' _a blue-haired teen wearing the same thing as the girl (except for boys) thought with a grin.

_Meanwhile, with the guy with the cape and leather pants_

_ 'Wow Jaden, you already summoned him, you're a lot better the last time I saw you in person' _he thought 

_Back with the duel_

_ 'Dark Magician. No, I must not be frightened by this slacker! Besides, I have all the cards I need to defeat him!' _He thought as he looked at two cards: Ancient Gear Statue and Ancient Gear Golem. "Now I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Jaden said, as he placed the card in face-up defense mode on the duel disk "Now I throw down three face downs!". "My turn!" the doctor said, drawing, not looking at it "Now I summon Ancient Gear Statue and activate its effect," the doctor said while a white light enveloped the statue.

_With Zane and Alexis_

"Isn't its effect…?" Alexis asked looking at Zane. "Yes, Alexis it is." Zane answered already. "But isn't it an exam deck?". "Probably not. It must be his own deck. At least we'll get to see that legendary rare card he got locked in his deck." Zane said. _'Yeah, that legendary rare card.' Alexis thought.  
><em> 

_Back to the duel _

"…to special summon, Ancient Gear Golem(ATK 3000 DEF 3000)!" the doctor finished then a bigger version of the statue came from the light.

"You can't win now, slacker!" the doctor said, though Jaden just smiled. "Why are you smiling?" asked Crowler. "Activate trap card! Ring of Destruction on Ancient Gear Golem!" he said as he activated his trap card. "Ring of Destruction! Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Crowler screamed. "Magic card, activate! Ring of Defense! Trap card activate, Ceasefire (Normal Trap Card Effect: Flip all face down monsters face up(Flip effects don't activate at this time. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for every effect monster)!" said Jaden as he activated his two face down cards. Everyone was very surprised by this, and Dan spit soda this time on Runo's hair, and then she got really mad and chased him all over the dome. "What! !" screamed Crowler very loudly as his LP was reduced to 0 and fainted. 

_Meanwhile, with Chazz_

The three were in too much shock that they almost couldn't say anything. "No. Way." Chazz said. 

_Meanwhile, with Yugi_

The two were in so much shock. "Kaiba, would you mind if you take me and Tea to your academy?" Yugi asked, still in shock. "Sure, I'll have to go there anyway to punish Crowler for screwing MY rules." Kaiba said also still in shock.

_Meanwhile, with the guy with leather pants _

_ 'Good job Jaden.' _He thought, and then walked away. Behind him, a spirit wearing a white robe appeared, looking at the victorious Jaden. _"Jaden has grown a lot, hasn't he?" he said. "He's grown a lot since the last time I saw him" another spirit that appeared said. "Kuri kuri!" a hairball-like spirit with wings said._

_Meanwhile, with Alexis and Zane _

"That kid's got a great future ahead of him. Don't you think, Zane?" Alexis said. Zane just turned and walked away.

_Back with Jaden_

Jaden was blowing kisses everywhere and then looked at his newest card and thought "Thanks Winged Kuriboh" the Winged Kuriboh then winked at him. 

_Meanwhile, at somewhere at the stands_

_'The boy, he has great power he doesn't even know that he has. We must eliminate him quickly.' a black, slimy spirit said to a girl. The girl had long black hair, and wearing what looks like what Dark Signers wear, a white dress underneath, with dark red lines and flames, and narrow lime green eyes and a red snake mark that looks like a backwards "S" near her left eye. The girl shook her head. "You are a Dark Signer, you listen to me" the spirit told her. "Quiet!" a feminine spirit that was wearing a blue robe(or something) and wielding a scythe said to the first. "Tsk, if I wasn't this weak, I would have gotten rid of you by now." the first spirit said. "Just go away" the second spirit said. "Grr…" The first spirit then disappeared. "Are you okay?" the female spirit said. The girl just shook her head._

_At Kame Game Shop_

_at night_

"I'm back, Tea." Yugi said, giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek. "Where were you? I was beginning to worry." she told him. "Tea, do you remember the name: Jaden Yuki?" Yugi asked. As soon as Tea heard that, she started to cry. Yugi tried to cheer her up "Do cry Tea, I know losing him was hard, but…" "Hard? Hard! Our baby was taken the same night he was born! He…!" Tea said, but was cut off by Yugi kissing her. "I met a boy named Jaden Yuki." Yugi told her, ending the kiss. "Do you think it's him?" Tea asked, surprised that Yugi met a boy named Jaden Yuki. "Do you remember the face of the kidnapper?" Yugi asked. Tea shook her head 

_Flashback_

A man was about to jump out the window when Yugi came in "You there, stop!" he ordered. The man turned his head, revealing a white face and blonde hair, and then jumped. "Stoooooooooooooooooooooop!" Yugi screamed, as the man got away.

_End_

"That boy has a card that looked just like that, the old design of Dark Magician!" Yugi said. "Are you saying the kidnapper is a Dark Magician!" Tea asked. "It's possible, My Dark Magician said he felt like something came out of him that night." Yugi told her. "So what do we do now?" Tea asked, and seemed to have stopped crying. "We go to Duel Academia." Yugi said. "Alright." Tea said _'So much for our vacation'._

This is my first story, so please review and be nice and give me some tips. Also, if you watched ygotas and ygxtas, you'll notice some references. If you have questions, ask them. Some will be answered in a story I'm gonna make called "Growing Years". Also, most of this is based on the Japanese version. Because TV Tokyo is better than 4Kids.


	2. Discontinuation Notice

Please know that I am not going to continue this story. If you want me to continue this story, please do the necessary requirements on my profile. My interest has gone down to the point where I'm too lazy to write fanfiction.


End file.
